My True Guardian
by Ellen-and-Keats4eva
Summary: The story of Ellen and Keats, and how, them being friends, can turn into something different. Suck at summaries! Good story :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Im back again! Man, do you people ever get sick of me? Hahaha... so anyway... Im back to write a story about my ALL TIME FAV. video game... Folklore, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: The Young Woman... **_The Young Man... **That I met on the Cliff of Sidhe...**_

_click-click-click click_

That sound filled the "office" of Keats, an occult magazine reporter. This was typical for him, during the day he typed what he could on his type-writer for an article in the "Unknown Realm." But by night, he was a messenger of the Netherworlds. He went to "gather information" but we all know that he went to help, help is what he did. But he always denied it. It was simply research. Research that had been going on for 3 years...

* * *

... _ping!_

The sound of Ellen's spoon hitting a cup full of tea. Ellen's days have been quite "normal"_ if you could say traveling back and forth between the Netherworlds and the village of Doolin, was normal, _then yes, they were. During the day, she talked to the villagers who weren't all gloomy and decided to _actually_ come out their house. She played piano, every few days or so. Also she helped with the gardening, just to pass the time. Ellen was a night person. She, like Keats, was a messenger of the Netherworlds. She had no real purpose but to bring spirits peace, if there was such a way. Her life has been like this for 3 years...

* * *

"I think I need to take a walk... I need to get out." Ellen said out loud to herself. She slowly rose from her place at her table, making her way to the door. Her mind was filled with things that she didn't want to have inside. Her mind was filled with events and information on not only Doolin but the Netherworlds as well. She needed to release it somehow. Maybe taking a walk would help? Where to though? She'd been to every place in the village of Doolin.

"Well, I will just walk around the entire village... I guess." Ellen said exiting her hut. _The village needed something, it was always so gray and gloomy, of coarse you know it's called the village of the dead, but seriously... If there was some sort of color around, maybe the villagers wouldn't be so depressed. _Ellen thought to herself.

She began her walk by going down to the henge. Nothing in particular about this place was "special" to Ellen, but she figured it was a good place to start. She stood there, momentarily. Trying to see if there was anything she could "release" here. Nope. Not a damn thing.

"Oh well... I guess I'll have to try somewhere else then." Ellen said.

Ellen began walking. Where to? Where ever she felt was comfortable, she went. _Maybe I should try up by the light house... that's where the Netherworld portal shows up... so maybe I could get rid of some thoughts here? _Ellen thought to herself.

* * *

Keats sat in his chair, fingers on the type-writer, and nothing was happening.

"Damn, writers block! I don't have time for this nonsense. Maybe, I need to get out, and do something... That might make something turn up." Keats established. Keats rose from his spot and walked to the door. He stepped outside of his "house." Not realizing that Ellen was walking past on the other side of the pub. He walked to the pub. A very short distance. Keats wasn't one one to drink, but maybe a beer would help. He entered the pub. Keats wasn't used to it being so quiet. Then again, it wasn't night and the half-lives weren't around. The pub was practically empty.

"Coors Light, please." Keats said, waving his hand at the bartender. He nodded in response. A moment later, he returned with Keats' beer. Keats thanked him a handed him a $5 bill.

"Keep the change." Keats said calmly. The bartender just nodded and went on to clean some cups that had obviously been cleaned 5 minutes ago. This shows how "active" the village of Doolin is. Keats sat there, sipping his beer. He wasn't used to the taste. He drank tea pretty much all day every day, unless he was writing an article, then he drank coffee. Finally, he was done. He said goodbye to the bartender and left.

"Where to go?" Keats thought out-loud. Where was a good place for him to start? _I think I will start at the henge. _Keats thought. He began the short walk down to the henge. Once he reached the spot, he remembered talking with Belgae, the faithful half-life, who helped him, and gave him information on the ways of the Netherworlds. With very little memories stirred up, Keats decided to leave.

"Where to go next? I can't go to the pub... well the _other_ pub until later... Hm? Let's go to the Lighthouse. Shall we?" Keats said, kind of talking to himself. He began walking noticing Ellen coming from the way he was going. She noticed him, and quickly looked away. Almost as if she had something to hide.

"Hi Keats. How are you?" Ellen asked shyly, grabbing her mother's locket.

"Hello Ellen. I'm fine, just taking a break. And you?" Keats said while adjusting his glasses.

"I-I'm good... Tired, but good..." Ellen said, making her voice more into a whisper by now.

"Well that's good. I guess I'll see you around sometime. Good-bye Ellen." Keats said, waving his hand and advancing.

Ellen stood their motionless. Only for a moment, but still. She finally decided to move.

"I'm going to the Cliff of Sidhe." Ellen said out loud not realizing it.

She began her walk to the Cliff of Sidhe.

* * *

_I wonder what was going on with Ellen? She was acting quite shy, well, compared to her usual self. Hmm... _Keats thought to himself. He approached to lighthouse. The portal was, of coarse, not there right now. But Keats went to the spot where it usually appeared at night. He stood there, taking deep breaths. Inhaling the ocean air. He imagined the Netherworld portal in his mind. Then suddenly... Ellen appeared in his head.

"What the hell?" Keats said opening his eyes. He looked around to only find Ellen nowhere in sight. "What...? How...? Why..?" Keats couldn't find the answers to these questions, or rather, he didn't want to. He couldn't possibly... no.. never... Could he?

"No!" Keats shouted out-loud. "I couldn't possibly.. **ever**... have... NO!" Keats had decided that was enough here. He left. Making his way to his final destination as of now.

"The Cliff of Sidhe..."

* * *

The wind began to pick up slightly. The sun was descending in the sky. Turning the sky various colors of orange and yellow, which rarely happened in Doolin. Ellen was leaning against the side of the arch at the top of the hill. Staring outwards, letting whatever she could flow around in her mind. Her breathing was calm and collected. She was finally, in some way, relaxed at the top of this Cliff. With everything under the sun moving around in her head, she stopped at one particular "clip."

-_Flashback-_

_"Excuse me?" Keats asked the blonde girl standing in front of him._

_"Wha?" Ellen asked, shocked to see anyone behind her._

_"Are you the one who telephoned me?"_

_"Who are you? Why would I...?"_

_"Hm.. Perhaps not. What about the lady over there?"_

_..._

_"Hm?" Keats said adjusting his glasses, moving forward for a better look. _

_The woman had fallen sideways, on the edge._

_"Mother!"_

_"No! Don't touch! She's dead, we have to call the police!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_*bright light & wind*_

_Both Ellen and Keats gasp._

_"Mother!" She runs to the edge of the Cliff. "My god! Someone! Someone please!"_

_Ellen runs away, leaving Keats alone on the Cliff._

_"A murder in the village of the Dead? Tell me this is a joke..."_

_-Flashback End-_

Ellen was brought out of her memory by a familiar voice.

"It's beautiful, the sky... What do you think?" Keats said putting a hand on Ellen's shoulder.

She jumped slightly, being frightened.

"Oh, yes... very much so..." Ellen turned her head, hiding her blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ellen."

"OH! No, it's okay!" Ellen said smiling weakly.

"So, what's brought you here?" Keats asked, cleaning his glasses.

"I was about to ask the same thing about you, Keats." Ellen replied, looking at him.

"Well there has been some things on my mind lately, and damn writer's block has really gotten me in a bind." Keats said returning his glasses to his face.

"Like you, a lot has been on my mind lately as well." Ellen said with a deep sigh. She placed her hand on her face for a moment.

"I know I'm not a psychiatrist, but... Ellen you look very tired, and upset.. Everything alright?" Keats asked.

Ellen slowly removed her hand from her face. _He's wondering if everything is okay? Since when did Keats get involved in my life... like this?_

"Ellen? Hey.. Ellen? You alright?" Keats asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Um..." Ellen's voice trailed off.

"Is everything alright?" Keats repeated.

"Well, yes... and no..."

"What's wrong Ellen? Did something happen in the Netherworlds?" Keats asked. _Why am I getting so involved? _He thought to himself.

"Yes and no.. again."

"Elaborate Ellen."

"Well, I have this feeling, or rather I have had this feeling..."

"That?"

"That something is going to go wrong, in the Netherworlds."

"Like what?"

"Im... not exactly sure, but Im worried."

"Is that all?"

"My 23rd birthday is tommorow, and I was hoping to do something special with family, or someone...but... I dont see it happening."

"Dont you know, like everyone in the village?"

"Yes... but... celebrating my birthday with them.. would just be weird.. Wouldnt you agree?" Ellen asked shyly.

"Ellen, my 23srd birthday happened a while ago, well, not that long ago but.. thats beside the point. What I'm trying to say is... I guess I do agree."

The sun was almost completely set by now. The sky was turning to a blue hue. Time had certainly gone by fast. It was colder now, making Ellen slightly shiver.

"You should get home Ellen. Your shivering."

"Wha? No... Im okay, really!" Ellen said blushing.

"Come on. Lets go. Im sure the half-lives are at the pub. Want to stop by?" Keats asked gesturing towards himself, as if to join him.

"Umm... sure.." Ellen said with her face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Good, now let's go. Shall we?"

"Y-yea.."

Ellen and Keats walked down from their place on the Cliff of Sidhe to the pub. And indeed, the half-lives were "awake." The lights shone through the glass. Keats opened the door, and waved his hand, letting her enter the pub first. They sat at an open table, soon being greeted by Scarecrow and Belgae.

"Uwee wee. How are you Ellen?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'm good Scarecrow. And you?"

''Uwee wee. I'm good..." Scarecrow said, kinda tripping on air.

" He's a little drunk, if that's possible. How are you Keats? Haven't been in the Netherworlds in a few days."

" I'm good Belgae, thanks. Ellen nor I have been in the Netherworlds lately."

"Let's just say my mind is pretty busy right now..." Ellen said after Keats finished.

"So what brings the both of you here tonight then?" Belgae asked waving his invisible hand back and forth between Ellen and Keats.

"It's not like that!" Both Ellen and Keats said simultaneously.

For the next 5 minutes Belgae and Scarecrow kept implying that Ellen and Keats either were together or should be. Finally Ellen had enough embarrassment, she got up and left the pub with out saying a word. Keats rose from his chair after her, "Ellen!" Keats turned back towards Scarecrow and Belgae, and gave them a glare.

* * *

She walked down to the beach. She plopped down in the sand. Her face was turning to it's original color. _Can I really have feelings for Keats? I met him 3 years ago, and yet, when we talked earlier, it felt as if I knew him forever. He talked to me as if... ughhh.. I don't know what to think anymore... I guess, I could.. possibly have feelings for Keats... But... What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm going to go "home" and sleep.. maybe that will help._

"There you are Ellen! Are you okay? What happened back there?"

"Nothing... I'm going home. Goodnight Keats." Ellen said as she left, brushing her arm against Keats as she passed him. She hid her face.

"O-ok..? Goodnight Ellen?" Keats said.

_What's her probl... Oh.. I see... She must have been embarrassed. Does she have... feelings.. for me? No.. not possible. Do **I** have feelings for **her**? **NO! I**.. don't have... but... I'm not going to think of this now... Sleep! That's what I'm going to do, sleep. _Keats thought to himself, while leaving the beach.

* * *

Keats lay down on his couch, with his glasses off, he places his arm on his forehead. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. His eyes remained shut until the image Ellen popped up in his head. He opened his eyes and shook his head. He tried once again to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. Finally Keats began to think of his old home. Back in the city. And soon enough, he fell asleep. Not realizing he soon dreamt of Ellen.

* * *

Ellen went and laid down on her bed. She needed some rest. She covered up with her blankets and shut her eyes. Keats kept appearing in her mind. _Damn! Will it ever stop?_ Ellen thought. She shook away the images of Keats and attempted sleep again. She drifted off, peacefully, thinking of the stories her mother used to tell her. Not realizing she soon dreamt of Keats.

* * *

Both Ellen and Keats slept for most of the night. Not stirring once. The night was quiet, the air was getting cooler, meaning winter was coming. Ellen would be 23 tomorrow. And Christmas wasn't too far either.. Stars covered the clear night sky, a once and a blue moon event in Doolin. The sun rose around 6:30 a.m. in Doolin. Waking up most of the villagers. Around 10 a.m., Keats awakened from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes. Slowly getting up, he grabbed his glasses off the side table. He cleaned them and put them on, along with the rest of his clothing. Groggily, Keats walked over to to a little "fridge" and grabbed something to eat. After cleaning his teeth, and doing nothing with his hair, he decided to... sit down at his typewriter. Nothing came to mind, except, Ellen. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had on the Cliff of Sidhe last night. He sighed loudly and began typing his exact thoughts.

* * *

Ellen had awoken to the sound of a crow on her window sill. She was now awake for the remainder of the day, no point in trying to go back to sleep. She got out of bed and slipped on her clothes.

_That's right! It's my 23rd birthday today! Oh, yea.. but nobody to celebrate with... _Ellen was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door, only to find a letter addressed to her.

_**Dear Ellen,**_

_**Good morning. Follow these instructions, please:**_

_**Meet me at the top of the Cliff of Sidhe tonight at 8.p.m. I have a birthday present for you. Hope to see you later then. And P.S. wear warm clothing, its supposed to get cold tonight...**_

_** Signed,**_

_** Keats**_

With that, Ellen blushed a bright red.

"Why would Keats want to do something for my birthday? And atop the Cliff of Sidhe of all places too!" Ellen said out loud. She wasn't angry or sad that she could have company on her birthday anymore. She had Keats...

**A/N: Sooo? How was it? Chapter 2 will be up soon! R&R! But no flames please! Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Well I'm going to take a shot at chapter 2 of my Folklore Fanfiction. So here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Folklore... Sadly... If I did, Ellen and Keats would marry each other :DD**

**Chapter 2: The Birthday Party, Present, and Threat?**

_She had Keats..._

"What? But.. Why? I mean, it's not like... No! He couldn't possibly..." Ellen said, referring to Keats. She was happy, and slightly confused about what was going on. Keats had never really gotten this involved in Ellen's life before.

Keats was seriously trying to think about what he had just done. He just... basically... in a nutshell... asked Ellen on what would be... in a sense... their second date. He didn't even have a present, or anything planned. He just wrote the letter, and placed it at her "door-step." He had to figure out something. And something FAST. It was already around 3 p.m. He was piecing things together well. He had a picnic blanket, a basket, some food, candles, and ... no present.

"Damn! What the hell am I supposed to get her? Something childish, to match her behavior? No. That simply won't do. What is she into? I know she likes to sketch... She had said that she was running out of sketch paper too." He had grabbed 2 of the sketch books that he had brought with him. _That still isn't enough... damn. _Keats thought to himself. He had to find some other idea for a present for Ellen. Something popped in his head, that he was trying to avoid.

_A kiss...?_

"No. Not going to happen."

_Why not Keats?_

"Because. Wait... who am I talking to?"

_Yourself. Don't worry, your not going crazy Keats._

"What? Are you my conscience, or something?"

_In a sense, yes. Yes I am._

"Ok. Well, a kiss, for a present? Really?"

_Why not? You **do **like her, don't you?_

_"_Well..."

_Listen Keats. You can't hide anything from me. I **AM ** you._

* * *

Ellen was trying to figure out what to wear. Keats said something warm. She kinda wanted to look.. sexy for Keats. Out of what clothes she had, Ellen had found a red dress. It was a low-cut v-neck. She decided to wear a black fur shall over it. She pulled out some tan pantyhose, and some red heels.

"The perfect outfit! Now... How am I going to do my hair and make-up?" Ellen thought out-loud. She stood in front of a tiny mirror, thinking of many hair styles. Finally, she decided... and she spent a whole 2 hours on planning what to do. It was now 5:30 p.m. She had to meet Keats in 2 hours and half hours. She washed her hair. Then carefully pulling it up into a bun in the center-back of her head. She let a few strands of her blonde hair to fall at her face.

"Perfect! Now make-up." Ellen grabbed what make-up she owned, and dumped it onto her desk. She picked out some red lipstick and some mascara and eyeliner. Carefully she put on the lipstick and mascara. Then she put her eyeliner on subtly. By the time she was done, it was 6:45 p.m.

* * *

Keats decided to wear something different tonight. He had gotten a black suit a few years ago. It wasn't to fancy... It was something nice to wear, that's all. He put that on, and then put on a red tie with it. Keats had also gotten some black dress shoes as well, and slipped them on. He wanted to arrive an hour early to set up things and make sure everything was okay. He picked up the basket and headed off to the Cliff of Sidhe.

* * *

Ellen was pacing around for the next 30 minutes thinking about tonight and what might happen. She decided to sit. She didn't wear heels often so they began to hurt. After sitting for 10 minutes, she decided to leave, so she would make it there on time.

* * *

Keats had everything set up. It was perfect. He lit the last candle and awaited Ellen's arrival. It was getting colder. Winter was approaching. Keats saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face it. It was Ellen. She was almost at the top of the Cliff. Keats was surprised.

_Ellen looks... Beautiful... _Keats thought to himself.

Ellen finally arrived at the top of the Cliff. She shyly tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear.

"Happy Birthday Ellen. You.. look... amazing." Keats said, trying not to blush.

"Uhh.. thanks Keats. You look handsome.." Ellen said, obviously not trying to hide her blush as much as Keats.

Keats placed his hand out in front of him and took a slight bow. Ellen, in shock, grabbed his hand. He lead them over to the picnic blanket. They both sat down. Keats placed the picnic basket in front of them and served Ellen then himself the meal of the night. He couldn't get over the fact of how gorgeous Ellen looked.

"Dinner was great Keats, thanks." Ellen said, noticing he was staring at her.

"Oh! Yes... well, your welcome."

They sat in a moment of silence. Ellen was still obviously blushing. She wanted to tell Keats how she really felt about him. As did he. She decided to admit to Keats, that she liked him.

''Keats..?"

"Yes?"

"I have something that I wish to tell you..."

"Go ahead Ellen."

"I... I.. I like you Keats... a lot." Ellen said looking away from Keats.

"Ellen..."

"I'm sorry.. you have to put up with my random blabbering.. It's ju-"

"Ellen!"

"What?"

"I.. I like you too."

"Uh...really?"

"Yes."

Ellen's face began to turn an even brighter shade of red as Keats grabbed her small hand and held it in his. They sat together in silence staring at each other while holding hands. They slowly leaned closer to each other, without realizing it. Their faces were centimeters apart when, Scarecrow broke the silence.

"Uwee hee.. Ellen and Keats.."

Ellen and Keats separated themselves fast. Looking away from each other too.

"Uwee hee... Ellen.. Did you forget? And what were you two doing?" Scarecrow asked with a wide smile covering his face.

"Forget.. What did I for- Oh! Yeah.. Sorry Scarecrow.. Can it wait a minute?"

"Yes.. I will be at the Henge."

"Okay.. See you in a few."

Ellen turned to face Keats.

"Sorry about that, Keats. I have to go with Scarecrow."

"Go where?"

"The Netherworlds. I had totally forgotten about it when I had gotten your letter."

"Oh... I see." Keats said about to remove his glasses.

Ellen grabbed his hand and brought herself closer to him. Keats cleared his throat softly. Ellen leaned in closer. Her lips met Keats's. Keats returned the kiss after recovering from a bit of shock. It was a short but sweet kiss. Ellen slowly broke away from Keats and opened her eyes. Their hands were still interlocked.

"I'm afraid that I have to end our dinner early. It was great Keats. Thank you." She gave him another quick peck on the cheek and got up.

"Ellen."

"Yes?"

"You are very welcome. I will see you later in the Netherworlds, possibly?"

"Maybe.. Once again, thanks Keats."

Keats nodded and their hands released each other. He watched her walk away. He snapped out of his trance and began to pick up the area where they sat. He could smell her perfume on his clothes, slightly. He sighed. _I... we... kissed. Ellen and I kissed. Wow. I've never felt this way about a girl. Hmph. I must be going soft... _Keats thought to himself.

* * *

Ellen was extremely happy. She stopped by her house quickly to change clothes (not that it mattered) and ran back out to meet Scarecrow at the Henge. She had finally gotten to the Henge to find Scarecrow... dancing. He was acting weird but Ellen didn't think anything of it. So they entered the Netherworld. There was a lost spirit in the Faery Realm who needed her help. Scarecrow said a few words then left Ellen to do her work. She walked for a bit, hoping to find this lost spirit. No luck. _Hmm.. I wonder where she is..? _Ellen thought.

* * *

"Good evening Belgae."

"Good evening Keats. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am.. thanks. Could I go to the Netherworlds tonight.. possibly?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not? Ellen went."

"Well- Wait.. Did you say the Ellen went?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"That's even worse."

"What's going on Belgae?"

"We need to go get Ellen and bring her back here as soon as possible."

"Belgae.. Tell me what's happening!"

"She's in danger!"

"What? How?"

"There's no time to explain Keats. You want to save her right? Now let's go!"

"Yes.."

* * *

Ellen continued her walking a bit deeper into the Faery Realm. She heard a noise coming from behind. She figured it was a Folk, so she prepared herself for a battle. She turned in every direction possible, and nothing. Nothing was there. She continued to walk on but kept herself on guard. Ellen heard a ruffling noise again behind her. She looked around to find nothing once again. _Hmmm.. I'm getting a bit freaked out here... I wonder if Keats will show up tonight? _Ellen thought. Ellen once again, continued walking. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

"Belgae, how far back in is Ellen?" Keats asked, getting slightly worried.

"I don't know. That's why we have to hurry."

"Right."

Keats was running throughout the Faery Realm, getting more worried by the minute. He stopped to ask a Faery.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a girl? About this tall, blonde hair." Keats asked raising his hand to about Ellen's height.

"Yes."

"Great. Do you mind telling me which way she went?"

"That way." The faery said pointing northwest.

"Thanks." Keats said, while heading off in that direction with Belgae.

Keats was running and thoughts kept running through his head. He wanted those thoughts to go away. They were thoughts of Ellen ending up dead, or seriously maned.

"Ugh!" Keats thought out loud.

"What?" Asked a confused Belgae.

"Nothing. Let's just find Ellen. And soon."

* * *

"Whaa? Get off me!" Ellen screamed. It suddenly became dark.

"Uwee hee.."

"Scarecrow? Scarecrow is that you?"

"Uwee hee..."

"Scarecrow, this isn't funny. Please get off me."

...

"Scarecrow, I'm serious!"

...

Scarecrow's face hit a patch of light. He face was plastered with this crazy look of murder. Ellen shrieked in terror.

"Scarecrow! What's wro-" Ellen was cut off.

Scarecrow had brought his hand to Ellen's throat and began to choke her. She struggled to be free of him, but it wasn't working. He had so much more power than her. Ellen's legs kept kicking, kicking Scarecrow, with no affect. He took his free hand and violently punched Ellen twice in the face.

"Scarecrow.. please stop.. please!" Ellen kept attempting to say, tears streaming down her face.

"Uwee hee... no.. " The smile on Scarecrows face grew even wider, showing Ellen, the worst hasn't happened.

"This isn't you Scarecrow. Thi-"

Scarecrow's grip got tighter on Ellen's throat. He picked her up by the throat and threw her against a nearby tree. A loud thud was heard. That was the sound of Ellen hitting the tree. She lay at the bottom, barely breathing and conscience. Scarecrow slowly walked towards Ellen, with what looked like a dagger.

"Scarecrow... please... plea-" Ellen managed to choke out.

He picked up his pace and was almost running at Ellen. She finally managed to scream when Scarecrow was inches away from her throat with the dagger.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Keats?"

"That scream. It was Ellen. Come on!"

Both Belgae and Keats ran off in the direction of the scream. Soon they arrived. They saw Ellen laying by the tree with a major wound to her stomach. Keats ran over.

"Ellen! Ellen! Oh my.. Ellen!" Keats picked up her limp body, while Belgae took care of Scarecrow. He opened a portal to Doolin and allowed Keats to go in first. They had arrived in back in Doolin near Keats's base. He had brought Ellen into his base and cleared his couch. Belgae had Scarecrow knocked-out and contained. Keats had laid Ellen on his couch. He was slightly panicking. She was bleeding bad near her abdomen and Dr. Lester was no longer with us.

"Belgae. What do I do?" Keats asked frantically.

"You need to remove her clothing and bandage the wound."

"But.."

"There's no buts Keats. Do you want to save her or not?" Belgae raised his voice. "She will need new clothing until those are washed."

"Right. Belgae thanks, but I think Ellen would like privacy."

"Of course. I will explain what happened... when Ellen is better. Goodnight Keats, and Ellen."

"Goodnight."

Keats began to slowly remove Ellen's clothing. Her wound was indeed bad. He had finally removed all her clothing except her bra and panties. Keats felt his face blush. He got up and got a shirt and pair of sweatpants that were his along with peroxide to clean her wound. Keats was taught how to sew a wound.

"This will hurt a bit Ellen." Keats said, knowing that Ellen couldn't hear him.

He poured peroxide on her wound and sewed it up. Then put her in his shirt and sweatpants. Keats reached for a blanket on the back of the couch and placed it over Ellen. He then walked over to his typewriter. Feeling comfort from his chair, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hours passed.. it was now 4 a.m. Keats had awoken to a sound. It was Ellen. She was moving around.. _Probably having a nightmare... _Keats thought. He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm, to calm her. Ellen began to calm down a bit. A slight smile began to cross her face. The brightness in her face began to show once again, when Keats was by her side. She moved slightly, causing a bit of pain, making her wince. Keats felt bad for her. The brightness was gone when the pain hit her. Keats frowned. _I hope she will be alright. I don't like seeing her in pain. Why the hell would Scarecrow do that? I hope Belgae has a pretty damn good explanation for this. _He looked over at Ellen and then sat on the floor. He fell back asleep soon after.

* * *

_Knock, knock.._

Keats awoke to the sound of somebody knocking on his door. It was Suzette. She stood at the door, with a frightened look on her face.

"Hello Suzette." Keats said while cleaning his glasses.

"Hello Keats."

"Do you need something?"

"Actually, I saw you and Ellen last night."

"When?"

"Late last night. You were carrying Ellen. She looked pretty damaged. I came to see if everything was okay."

"Oh, yes..." Keats cleared his throat. "Yes. Ellen's alright."

"What happened?"

"Ellen had gotten into an accident. Not to be rude Suzette, it's no of your concern. Ellen will be alright."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you Keats. Good day." Suzette said making her way back home.

Keats shut the door and glanced over at Ellen. He smirked a bit. She was coming to. Her breathing finally had returned to normal. The brightness had returned again too. Her bright green eyes had opened slowly. She looked around to find out where she was.

"Good morning Ellen." Keats said softly.

"Huh? Oh.. good mor- ahh..." A wave of pain hit Ellen as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move Ellen. You we- Do you remember what happened last night, after our date?"

"After our date... Hmm... Yes.. kinda.."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember.. Scarecrow... on top of me... his face was... it had this..." Ellen began to cry.

"It's okay Ellen. You can cry.." Keats went to her side. She quickly grabbed him by the waist in a big hug. She winced in pain but didn't care. Keats was taken back but, he sat with her, and let her cry. _Boy am I really going soft! _Keats thought silently.

"Scarerow... Choked me... he threw me against a tree.. then I.. I blacked out..." Ellen managed to say.

"That's what happened before Belgae and I reached you?"

"I- I think so.."

"Alright.. well.. Belgae will stop by later to explain whatever the hell happened last night. For now, just get some rest. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Could I have some water?"

"Of coarse." Keats had walked away to grab some water.

He returned with a glass of water and handed it to Ellen. She smiled slightly and took a subtle sip. The handed it back to Keats. He set it on the table next to his typewriter. Ellen laid back down, as Keats sat in his chair. He wanted to type something.. anything... but he couldn't. So Keats just removed his glasses and sighed loudly. _I'm really changing... Ellen.. this 23 year old girl, is changing me.. Wow.._ Keats eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_phwoom_

Belgae, along with Scarecrow appeared in Keats's base. He looked around to find both Keats and Ellen asleep. Belgae wacked his cane on Keats's desk. Scaring the shit out of him.

"What the he-? Oh, its you Belgae." Keats cleared his throat. "Why did you bring _him _here?" Keats said pointing to Scarecrow.

"Good evening Keats. Don't worry. Scarecrow is stable now. How is Ellen?"

"She's recovering. She was awake earlier. Her injury is still pretty bad. Ellen can't move without pain."

"I see. Well, if you don't mind waking her, I will begin explanations."

"Yes."

Keats walked over to Ellen and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Ellen, wake up please."

"Huh? Oh..." Ellen slowly awoke.

"Good evening Ellen. How are you feeling?" Belgae asked.

"I'm feeling better, but still in pa- Get him away from me! Right now! Get him out of here!"

Keats went over to Ellen trying to calm her.

"Keats! Get him out of here! Please... I'm scared.. I don't want him near me.." Ellen was gripping Keats's shirt tightly, crying into his chest.

"This is going to be one long night.." Belgae said.

**A/N: Hello! Well, what did ya think? And NO, Ellen was NOT raped by Scarecrow. Umm... I know that Keats was really OC in this chapter, but I'm sorry, he's just the most Un-Romantic video game character I've "met." Chapter 3 will be up soon! R&R! No flames please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. Folklore really needs a bigger fanbase.. Just saying.. So last chapter Ellen was attacked by Scarecrow.. and in this chapter there will be explaining and a bit of EllenXKeats... so enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3: Explanations, My dear...**

_"It's going to be a long night..." Belgae said._

"Ellen.. please calm yourself. Scarecrow isn't here to hurt you. Belgae has him under control." Keats said trying to reassure Ellen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Ellen."

Ellen took in a deep breath. "Help me sit up please.."

"Of course."

Keats got up and slowly helped Ellen sit up to face Belgae and Scarecrow. She winced in pain, making Keats stop. "No, I'm okay." She finally sat up straight and faced Scarecrow. He was looking down at the floor. He knew what he had done, and that Ellen was scared. Keats sat back down next to Ellen.

"Are we ready to hear this?" Belgae asked.

"Yes." Ellen and Keats said simultaneously.

"I believe, what happened last night.. what was done by Scarecrow.. wasn't actually _done_ by Scarecrow."

"What do you mean Belgae?" Ellen asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that, it wasn't Scarecrow."

"Belg-"

"Hold on Keats. Let me explain, then ask questions."

Keats nodded.

"I believe that Scarecrow was most likely possessed. For what reason? I have no clue. Probably the spirit is out to get Ellen. The spirit or whatever, that was after Ellen knew that the one who traveled to the Netherworlds with her was Scarecrow, I'm guessing. Ellen?"

_But why me? _Ellen muttered.. "Yes Belgae?"

"Did you do anything in the Netherworlds recently to upset anyone?"

"No. I hadn't been in the Netherworlds for over 2 weeks. I went back last night because I was asked to find someone."

"Really? Then I might be thinking this through all wrong."

"E..Ellen.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.." Scarecrow said.

"What?"

"Uwee hee... I'm sorry for hurting you Ellen. I didn't mean it. I would never try to hurt you Ellen. That wasn't me.."

"Scarecrow... I forgive you.. Ahh!" Ellen had a enormous wave of pain hit her. There was no reason to it. She hadn't moved.

"Ahh!" Another wave of pain hit Ellen. "Keats, make it sto-" Ellen blacked out and collapsed in Keats's lap.

"Ellen!" Belgae, Scarecrow, and Keats had screamed.

Ellen was unconscience and her breathing was irregular, like she was having a bad nightmare.

_-Ellen's vision-_

_"What? Where am I?"_

_"You're here."_

_"Where's here? Who are you? Where is Keats?"_

_"Here is here. I am Me. and Keats.. is no longer with you."_

_"I'm serious! Who are you? Keats is ALIVE and where the hell is HERE? Show yourself!"_

_"Fine.. I'm Louise."_

_"Louise?"_

_"Yes. And I'm going to warn you.."_

_"Warn me?"_

_"Yes. You HUMANS aren't meant for OUR worlds."_

_" 'Our worlds' ?"_

_"Exactly. You humans have no need whatsoever in the Netherworlds."_

_"But.."_

_"SILENCE! The next time I catch you in the Netherworlds, I will make sure that your friend Keats.. doesn't see the light of day.. EVER AGAIN.."_

_"Wait! Don't you dare do anything to Keats!"_

_-End of Ellen's vision-_

Ellen awoke with a sharp breath. It startled Keats and everyone else.

"Ellen? Are you alright?" Keats asked.

"I... I think so..."

"What happened?" An anxious Belgae asked.

"I met a 'person'. "

"Whom?"

"I'm not sure. She said her name was Louise."

"Louise... That name isn't familiar." Belgae wondered.

"Then she was saying that us humans don't have any reason to be in the Netherworlds. And..."

"And what Ellen?" Keats asked.

"She... she said that.. If I go to the Netherworlds and she catches me... she'll..."

"She'll what Ellen?" Keats asked. He was getting nervous.

"She'll.. she'll kill you Keats..." Ellen began to cry, grabbing Keats's vest. He embraced her, looking at Belgae to see what his thoughts were.

"Well, I'm going to do some investigating. Maybe Livane has some information.. Scarecrow.. come with me.. I will finish explaining at a different time.."

"Okay." Keats said looking down at Ellen.

"I will let you know if I make progress. Goodnight." And with that, Belgae and Scarecrow were gone.

* * *

Ellen had eventually fallen asleep in Keats's arms.

"_She'll.. she'll kill you Keats.._."

Those words, they kept running and racing through Keats's head. He remembered the fear in Ellen's eyes when she said that. She was truly terrified. He wouldn't leave Ellen like that. For someone who was 23, she was like a young child who needed protection. And when Keats returned the kiss Ellen gave him, that was his vow to never, leave Ellen's side. To protect her. Her **True Guardian**. When they first met, Keats thought Ellen was this girl who was quite troublesome and not strong enough to handle the Netherworlds. He was wrong. She was this girl, this strong and smart girl, who needed a friend. Keats ended up being her friend.. Scratch that.. he was more than her friend. He was in love with her. He glanced down once more at his girlfriend and a smile pulled at his lips. He placed his hand on her head. Then gave her head a little kiss and he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The night went by slowly. Ellen stirred every once in a while to re-adjust herself. Keats lay there with his glasses on the floor. Ellen had awoken to find herself laying on Keats, facing the ceiling. She smiled, and grabbed his hand in hers. Ellen snuggled up closer to Keats and fell back asleep. It was 6 a.m. and Keats awoke. He went to rub his eyes but noticed that one of his hands was occupied by a smaller one. "Heh..." He said. He didn't want to wake Ellen. So he decided not to move. _I wonder how her wound is doing... And when did we hold hands last night? _Keats thought. "We didn't." Ellen said with a smile. She opened her eyes to find Keats staring at her with amazment.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No... I can't do that.. At least I don't think.."

"Then.. how'd yo- What am I thinking now?"

"I don't know. I told you, I can't read minds.."

"Then.. Okay.. Whatever.." Keats gave up, with a smile. "Would you let me use my hand now? I would like to place me glasses on my face."

Ellen giggled. "Sure." She released his hand and got up from his lap/couch. She felt some pain but didn't let it bother her.. she didn't want to worry Keats.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. So if you would excuse me.."

"Oh.. sorry.." Keats sighed. He watched Ellen walk with a limp in her step. _ She's in pain.. damn.. _

Ellen returned from the bathroom.

"Keats..?"

He nodded, he was at his typewriter.

"Who do you think this 'Louise' person is?" Ellen asked, walking to him.

"I, I don't know. But she intends to hurt someone.."

"Not just someone! She wants to hurt you Keats! I can't let that happen! But.. I can't just sit around and not help that spirit in the Netherworlds. I don't know what to do." Ellen said, looking at Keats. He could see the fear and frustration in her eyes.

"Ellen.."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt. I... I can't.. If this 'Louise' person wants to hurt someone.. she should man-up and come get what she really wa-"

"Ellen!"

Ellen jumped slightly.

"What?"

"Please dear... I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially you. I... I love you Ellen."

"Wha..? Keats.. you.. you l-l-love me?" Ellen said pointing to herself.

"Yes. That's what I said. Isn't it?"

"Yes... I love you too, Keats." Ellen said. She gave Keats a hug and he gave her a surprise kiss on the lips.

Through the kiss, Ellen was smiling. The old her had returned, for now.

**December**

It was Christmas time in Doolin. The only holiday were most villagers decorated their houses. Ellen of course, had been to Keats's "house" and decorated. She had forgotten.. rather, she had put the incident with Scarecrow and Louise in the back of her head. Keats hated christmas, there was always so much commotion over one holiday. As he looked around his office, he noticed something. It was almost completely covered from ceiling to "floor" with Ellen's christmas decorations. It made him sick in a way. She spent more time there than she did at her own place. _We've been dating for over a month now... _Keats thought. Tomorrow was Christmas and he didn't have a gift for Ellen. So, he told her that they could not see each other before 12 midnight. She agreed and went home to wrap Keats's, Belgae's, and Scarecrow's presents.

* * *

Ellen was sitting in her hut wrapping up various presents. She was humming along with her radio which was playing the song "Jingle Bells." She was very excited to see everyone tonight. All 4 of them hadn't been together for a few weeks now. Belgae hadn't received any information on Louise, so he sought no reason to see them. Scarecrow was still trying to keep his distance from Ellen. And well Keats and Ellen were together almost every other day.

"There. They look perfect!" Ellen had finished wrapping the gifts. She had a satisfied look on her face. She had gotten Belgae a set of books he really wanted. She got Scarecrow a new lantern. And she got Keats a new typewriter. His was beat down and he was always complaining of it always failing on him. Ellen wanted to pick out something special to wear tonight. So she pulled out her LBD; Little Black Dress. It was shorter and hugged her body more than her red dress. Black stilettos and her hair up in a bun. That was Ellen's outfit for tonight.

* * *

Keats had luckily found a necklace that used to belong to someone. He wasn't sure who, but it didn't matter. It was a locket with a rose engraved on the front. _This is perfect..._ He wrapped it up in some tissue paper and placed it in a small bag. _Now I wait... _Keats thought. He decided to at least dress nicer for Ellen tonight. So he pulled on black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Everyone is coming to his house at 12 midnight tonight. _Why **my** house? I mean really!_ Keats sat down on his couch and waited for the 5 more hours to pass.

* * *

It was 5 of 12 and Ellen was leaving her place to go to Keats's. She had run into Belgae and Scarecrow on the way there. So they walked together. Belgae and Scarecrow entered first, holding the door for Ellen. She walked in thanking Belgae for holding the door. Keats stood looking at his girlfriend.

"You look stunning Ellen!" Keats said, forgetting that it was christmas.

"Thanks..." Ellen smiled.

Belgae and Scarecrow exchanged looks of hilarity. Who knew that Ellen and Keats would one day be together, as a couple? No one knew.

"Shall we get to the presents?" Ellen asked.

"Sure!" Scarecrow and Belgae replied, and Keats gave a loud sigh... he remembered it was Christmas.

Ellen had sat on Keats's couch with Keats next to her. Belgae and Scarecrow sat on the floor near them and got the presents out of their bags. Keats was first to hand out his gifts. He gave Belgae a new mask. He gave Scarecrow some lantern oil (having in mind what Ellen had gotten him.) And last he handed Ellen a small bag. She took it with a smile on her face. Ellen slowly opened the bag and removed the tissue paper.

"Oh my... It's beautiful Keats!" She gave Keats a quick hug and he offered to put the necklace on her. Belgae and Scarecrow... well mostly Scarecrow had a smile on his face. "Thank you dear.." Ellen whispered in his ear.

Now it was Ellen's turn to hand out gifts. She gave Belgae a set of books that he wanted. She gave Scarecrow a new lantern. And finally Keats's gift. She handed Keats a big box, that was quite heavy. Keats had one eyebrow raised and adjusted his glasses. He took the box and began to unwrap it. His face suddenly lit up with a smile that didn't appear very often.

"A new type writer...?" Keats cleared his throat. "Thanks Ellen. I needed a new one."

"Your welcome! I wasn't sure what kind to get so I thought of one that was similar to your old one. I'm glad you like it."

"I do." Keats winked at Ellen.

The night went on with chatter of the Netherworlds and life while Keats was checking out his type writer. A few hours had passed and it was 3 a.m. Scarecrow and Belgae left, leaving Ellen and Keats alone.

"That was fun. I'm glad you enjoy your gift Keats." She went over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm.."

"Are you going to ignore me now Keats?"

"Hmmm..." Keats was messing with his typewriter.

"I see... well goodnight.. and don't expect to hear from me for a little bit."

"Mhmm.." Keats waved his one hand, ignoring Ellen completely.

Ellen left Keats's house pissed off. She knew it was a bad idea to get him a new typewriter because he would be totally out of it. She reached her place and took off the locket he had given her and threw it down on her desk. Then she crawled into bed, with a single tear falling from her eye.

* * *

"So... Ellen.. I was thinking.. about the whole Loui-" Keats turned around to find Ellen gone.

"Ellen? Ellen?" Keats ran outside his base and looked towards Ellen's house, there was a small candle light in the window. He ran to her house and entered.

Keats witnessed a dark ghoul-like figure over Ellen. It was touching her face and repeating her name in whisper. The figure turned toward Keats, then back at Ellen. It whispered some sort of incantation, making Ellen scream in terror. The figure hissed and vanished.

"Ellen! Ellen wake up! It's me Kea-" Ellen's hand was around Keats's throat. Her eyes were completely black and her voice was of one who was possessed.

"Keats.. you shall... DIE!" The possessed Ellen screamed.

Keats had managed to remove Ellen's hand and pinned her to her bed. Ellen struggled to be free.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No! This isn't you Ellen! Snap out of it, right now!" Keats screamed back.

He decided to try something, hoping it would work. Keats roughly kissed Ellen on the lips, hoping it would relieve her of whatever it was. It worked. Ellen's body was no longer tense and her eyes returned to normal.

"Keats... What happened?" Ellen asked looking up at Keats.

Keats went on to explained what he had witnessed and what "Ellen" had done to him. Ellen had run her fingers on the marks that she had left on Keats's neck.

"I'm so sorry Keats... I- I'm sorry." She kept whispering.

"It's ok Ellen. That thing, wasn't you." Keats held Ellen close and laid down on her bed. He kept quiet and listened to the sound of Ellen's whispers until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: This chapter is a little short... But coming up next, you will find out who the Figure and who this "Louise" person is... R&R! No flames please! :D ~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! WOO HOOO! ;) Ok, in this chapter I will explain who "Louise" and The Figure are... Anyway... here I go! I'm leaning off track of the game.. a bit.. and I apologize.. but hey.. It's a fanfiction. Anything can happen! :)**

**Chapter 4: Come Get Me!**

Keats, as normal, woke up before Ellen. It was later than the usual time that Keats would wake up. His neck was sore. He looked around Ellen's hut. Nothing had changed since he had brought her here, un-conscience, 3 years ago.

_-Flashback- (Suzette is talking with Ellen on the beach)_

_"Hmph. What is it?"_

_"I can't find her!"_

_"Huh, what?"_

_"She fell down from the cliff! I need to find her soon."_

_"What, your mother? That cliff? Good luck!__"_

_!_

_"...My Mother..."_

_! "Hey! Are you okay?"_

* * *

_"Where am I? Who brought me here? Mother... I thought I had finally found you. It's always the same. A glimpse of hope, that fades away... Just what happened? What should I do?"_

**_...Ellen. Your not alone here. Uwee hee hee. (You should know who Ellen's being talked to by)_**

_"Who are you?"_

**_Perhaps you can find your mother. Come to the pub._**

* * *

_"Open so late?"_

**_Who's the new face? (Frizzie)_**

**Just a young girl. (Damona)**

_**Well I'm amazed you made it here. (Frizzie)**_

**You've come to meet the dead? (Damona)**

_**How nice of you! (Frizzie)**_

_"Faerys? Or perhaps ghosts?__"_

**_Excuse us? We are halflives. Call me Fir Darrig._**

**Boo hoo.. You lost your mother, did you? But do not dispair. We can help. My name is Frizzie.**

_"Is this a dream?"_

**_Ho ho ho! Going to the Netherworld? I'm Damona. It is true that you can meet the dead._**

_? "Meet the dead?"_

**_You'll be the next to don the Cloak? And open the door to the Netherworld! (Damona)_**

_"The cloak? The Netherworld?"_

**_Scarecrow is outside. He'll show you the way! Nya ha! He's waited ages for this day! (Fir)_**

* * *

**_What took you so long Ellen? I'm Scarecrow._**

_"Who?"_

**_Uwee hee hee. You want to see your mother, hmm? Then you should go to the Netherworld! The entrance leads beneath the south henge. Come on. I'll show you what I mean!_**

* * *

**_There's an ancient Cloak in this Chamber. Used for Netherworld battle. Ancient priestesses using the Cloak could hear the voices of... the dead every night. You have the power to don the Cloak. Because for you, death is a very familiar matter. Isn't it?_**

**_"_**_Why me?"_

**_Uwee hee hee. Trust me, I just know. That's why I brought you here. Over time, you have lost many things. So... We can search together!_**

_"My only memories of my mother of are her reading a picture book to me and the pendant she gave me as a charm."_

**_Yes, yes. Perhaps you've blocked out the painful memories. But it's all right now..._**

_-Flashback End- *_

* * *

Ellen awoke after the flashback/dream. Sweat covered her face. Keats looked at Ellen to see what her thoughts were.

"Well good morning.." Keats said.

Ellen sat silent... thinking about why she had just relived that flashback in a dream.

"Ellen...?"

"What?" Ellen said, suddenly coming out of her trance.

"I said good morning..."

"Oh, um... good morning..."

"Everything okay Ellen?" Keats asked.

"Yes.. I just had like this dream.. or flashback of when I first came here..."

"That's quite odd.." Keats said.

"Yes.. It is."

"Well.. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ellen..?"

"What?"

"Do you remember, anything, from last night?"

"I remember awaking with a scream then everything went black.. after that I remember seeing the marks that I left on your neck..."

"_You_ didn't leave them there. You were possessed Ellen.. When I stopped by your hut, I saw a Figure, standing by your bed.. " Keats paused with his mouth open.. as if he was about to say something.

"Are your going to say something else?"

"Yes.. but I don't wish to worry you dear..."

"Keats, I've literally been to Hell and back.. try me.."

"The figure... it was touching your face... it was repeating your name... over.. and over." Keats was thinking, hard.

"What the he- That's creepy.."

"We'll discuss this later with Scarecrow, Belgae, and maybe Livane."

"Keats... we can't."

"What are you saying Ellen? Of course we can!"

"We can't go to the Netherworlds! The only way we can get them this info, is if Belgae and Scarecrow come here." Ellen was getting frustrated.

"Are you afraid of this Louise person?"

"I'm not afraid of her... I'm afraid of what she'll do.."

"Ellen... I haven't died yet.. I certainly don't plan on dieing anytime soon.. not by the hands of this _person_ who can't show themselves!"

"Oh Keats... I knew there was a reason why I liked you.." Ellen smiled and walked over to Keats. She kissed him softly.

* * *

The day went on with it's normal events. Except for one thing. It hadn't snowed yet in Doolin, and it was almost Janurary. Ellen personally loved snow. Keats on the other hand, disliked it. It covered anything and everything. Snow was a hassle to Keats. It made things harder to do. There was only one thing that he liked about it. When the sun reflected off the snow, it reminded him of Ellen.. when her necklace hits the sun. _That's a little chezzy.._ Keats thought.

He glanced over at Ellen. She was on his couch. Ellen was waiting for the snow to fall, he could tell.

"Ellen..."

"Hmm?"

"I think that we should go to the Netherworlds tonight.." Keats stated plainly. He removed his glasses to clean them, then looked at Ellen.

"What?"

"You heard me." Keats added a slight sliver of anger.

"But Keats... I.. Louise... She..."

"Ellen, we have to confront Livane about this.. we need to discuss this... **together."** Keats was trying not to raise his voice. It took a lot to upset him. By not figuring out who these attackers are, knowing that Ellen was in danger, knowing that he was in danger, he wanted to put an end to it. And fast.

"Absolutely not Keats. I don't want to risk your life, for the sake of mine." Ellen got up off the couch and walked towards Keats. She stabbed his chest with her pointer finger.

"I told you Ellen... I will **not** die at the hands of some _thing_ that won't reveal itself to us."

"Keats... I just worry for you..."

"I know you do dear. I will be by your side. We have folks to protect ourselves."

"You promise?"

"I do." Keats took Ellen's hand away from his chest and held it.

"Good. Then we'll go... only for one night though."

"Deal." Keats embraced Ellen tightly and whispered: _I won't let anything happen to you... not again._

Ellen was blushing and tears began to well up in her eyes. _Thank you Keats..._ Ellen whispered back.

"You should get a bit of rest before we leave tonight. It's going to be a long one.." Keats said.

"Okay.." Ellen walked over to the couch and plopped down. Keats covered her up and then proceeded to his typewriter. He began to type what he wished to discuss with Scarecrow, Belgae, and Livane.

_Who's Louise?_

_What's she after?_

_Who's her leader?_

_Who's this figure like person?_

_Why did it do what it did?_

Keats left it at that and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, Keats soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ellen awoke around 11 p.m. _Time to go.._ She thought. Ellen uncovered herself and walked over to Keats's side. "Keats.. wake up.. we have to go." Ellen said softly. Keats didn't move. "Keats..." Ellen said a bit louder. Still nothing. Finally Ellen decided... to kiss Keats. He woke up almost immediately after.

"Huh?" Keats said..

"Good your awake.. lets go."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes... Now let's go!"

"Ellen, earlier you were scared to return to the Netherworlds.. now your excited as hell. What's up?"

"I just want to get this over with..."

"Don't worry... Now lets go.. The henge or the lighthouse, your choice."

"Seeing as we don't have a momento of the dead, we'll go to the Lighthouse." Ellen said.

"Okay." Keats said, opening the door and letting Ellen exit first.

Ellen paused when she got outside. She stood still like a statue.

"Ellen.. everything.. ok-" Keats realized why Ellen stopped.

It was snowing.

Ellen's face had a wide smile. Snow was covering her soft blonde hair. Keats was happy but in deep thought about whether or not it was a good or bad sign. He looked up and saw Ellen twirling around with her tongue out, like an elementary student. He sighed deeply, but smiled and went to catch up with her.

"Having fun?" Keats asked grabbing Ellen's shoulders, making her giggle.

"Yes! I love snow." Ellen said, throwing a snowball at Keats, hitting his vest. Ellen let out loud laugh.

Keats gave this look of W_hat the hell? What was that for? _Ellen was laughing until she was hit in the stomach by a snowball. She looked up to find Keats with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it's on Mr. Keats!" Ellen said placing a hand on her hip and snapping her finger.

"Bring it Ms. Ellen." Keats said.

Ellen grabbed a handful of snow and packed it as hard as she could. Keats did likewise. Ellen threw the snowball, nailing Keats in the face. She released a laugh that wasn't heard often. Keats shook the snow from his face and threw his snowball at Ellen, hitting her in the face. She wiped it away, revealing a michevious look on her face. That scared Keats a bit. She ran over to him, and surprisingly, she tackled him to the ground. Both of them were laughing hard.

"Alright.." Keats took a deep breath. "Alright. It's time to go."

"I don't want to get up. I enjoy laying down with you Keats." Ellen was laying on Keats in the snow, her hand on his vest.

"I know dear, but let's get this over with.. then sleep."

"Alright.." Ellen got up and brushed herself off. Keats did the same.

They both walked to the portal at the lighthouse and proceded to the Faery Realm. It didn't snow in the faery realm, it was always the same.. never really changing since Ellen and Keats had first made their way there 3 years ago. Keats walked behind Ellen, it gave her a feeling of comfort to have him behind her. Ellen and Keats were making their way to the giant tree to meet up with Scarecrow, Livane, and Belgae. Keats really wanted to get all of this over with. He was getting sick of the feeling that him and Ellen were and trouble and that they had no idea when something was going to happen. As they were walking, Keats began to think about the snow. He was thinking if it could truly be a sign of something. And wether it was a good or bad sign. It was really getting on his nerves. Ellen had come to an abrupt stop and looked at Keats.

"Yes, my dear?" Keats asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You looked like you were seriously thinking about something. What's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Umm.. nothing in particular.. just about the snow."

"I thought that you hated the snow?"

"I do.. but.. I was thinking..."

"Yes, we already established that dearest. Thinking about?"

"If the snow could be a sign from _Louise_."

"What do you mean a _sign?_" Ellen asked, slightly confused.

"Like Louise is trying to tell us something... but I can't figure out if it's a bad or good sign..."

"Well... we'll see if Belgae or Scarecrow.. or Livane, will have any information towards our mysterious _friend_." Ellen said wiggling her fingers around in Keats's face, trying to lighten the mood. It helped a bit, Keats had a slight smile on his face, but Ellen could tell that he was still thinking hard about the snow.. and that _damn_ Louise.

"Keats.. stop worrying, please." Ellen turned around to face Keats, she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I can't help it Ellen... I love you.. so it's hard not too..." Keats said.

"I love you too... but..."

"But what Ellen?"

"But.. I need to know that I can defend myself.. I need to know that I can protect the ones I love... I don't want you to feel that you have to baby me. I'm not trying to be mean..."

"Ellen... I understand where your going with this... but... when I returned the kiss that you gave me on your birthday.. that was my vow... my vow to **always** protect you... **always**..."

"Oh Keats..." Ellen's eyes began to water slightly.

"Don't cry honey. Belgae and the others are up ahead... let's meet up with them and get this whole thing over with."

"Alrighty..." Ellen said while she and Keats proceded to the giant tree ahead of them.

Belgae and Livane were seriously engrossed in a conversation, leaving Scarecrow alone... and it looked like he was talking to himself. _Oh this'll be good..._ Keats thought inwardly.

"Good evening." Ellen said.

Belgae and Livane were so engrossed that they didn't even acknowledge Ellen's existence. Scarecrow looked at Ellen and smiled.

"Good evening Ellen. You look well."

"Thanks Scarecrow."

"Good evening Belgae and Livane." Ellen said a bit louder this time, still no response.

"GOOD EVENING BELGAE AND LIVANE!" Ellen screamed.

Finally at this point Livane and Belgae shut up and faced Ellen. Keats was completely astonished to hear how loud his girlfriend could be, and Scarecrow was laughing.

"Hello.. Ellen.." Belgae was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for finally answering me Belgae. And hello to you too." Ellen said all calm now.

Keats was still quite shocked at how loud Ellen rose her voice.

"Sorry Ellen, Belgae and I were discussing something... important." Livane apologized.

"About Louise?"

"Yes... We have found some things that might scare you..." Belgae stated.

"Li-" Ellen's vision suddenly went black, she collapsed.

"Ellen?" Keats yelled, catching his falling girlfriend.

Keats didn't need to grab her, because within seconds Ellen was standing straight up again.

"Ellen...?" Livane asked.

Ellen's eyes were completely black and her voice was that of a demon from hell. (No pun intended.)

"Keats..." _Ellen _said.

"Yes..?"

"You are doomed at the hands of me!" the possessed Ellen stated.

"No chance in hell Louise!"

"Then Ellen will die!"

"No! Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"You made the choice to return here _after_ I specifically warned you not too! You have brought Ellen's death upon her.. yourself!"

"Don't do anything to her!"

Suddenly the possessed Ellen was screaming bloody murder. The **real** Ellen was trying to rid herself of Louise.

"Ellen! I know that you can do it! We are here for you!" Scarecrow yelled.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" the possessed Ellen was screaming.

"Ellen! Hang in there dearest!" Keats was screaming.

"Keats.. please.. back away.. I don't want to hu- ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Ellen had broken free for a moment but Louise returned.

"Don't try to overtake me wench!" Louise shouted, regaining control of Ellen again.

"Ellen! Damn you Louise! Let her go!" Keats was shouting.

"MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Louise left Ellen after evilly laughing.

Ellen's body fell to the ground, limp and barely alive.

"Keats..." She mumbled.

"Ellen, I'm right here.. Stay with me please!" Keats said rushing to Ellen's side.

"Keats..."

"I'm here darling." Keats said, picking up her body to hold it close... which was a **bad **idea.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH! You shall die Keats!" Louise was back, and took over Ellen's body yet again.

"Louise stop this madn- Nughhhhh!" Keats was stopped short in his sentence.

Keats looked down at Ellen who's face was plastered with a look of.. he couldn't describe it. He then looked at his stomach where a lot of pain was growing, as well as a puddle of blood beneath him. His eyes went wide and Louise released yet another evil laugh and vanished. Keats was hold Ellen as well as his stomach, where blood was pouring out. Belgae and Livane rushed to help him as Scarecrow took Ellen from his arms. She was coming to and was beginning to make out what had just happened.

"Oh.. My.. God... Keats!" Ellen screamed.

"Ellen.. shhh.." Scarecrow was trying to quiet her.

"KEATS! Scarecrow.. what happened?" Ellen screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will explain... later..."

"No! Keats!" Ellen finally broke from Scarecrow's grasp and ran to Keats's side.

Livane was helping Belgae to clear the area around the wound, and to attempt to wrap up the wound until they returned to Doolin.

"Keats! What have I done?" Ellen covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Livane turned to face Ellen and saw the fear and hurt in her eyes. She was trying to find a way to comfort her and quick.

"Ellen... It wasn't your fault.. It was Louise.." Livane said, putting a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"But... I.. I.. Keats... I'm so sorry... What exactly did I do?"

Belgae chose to answer Ellen's question.

"It wasn't _you_ Ellen... As Livane just said.. It was Louise. She had left your possessed body and Keats ran to your aid. Then she re-possessed you, and stabbed Keats in the stomach."

"But... Keats..."

"Ellen.." Keats said weakly.

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault..." Keats coughed sharply.

"Keats!"

"Scarecrow get her back home. Now." Livane ordered.

"Yes." Scarecrow nodded, and grabbed Ellen.

"No! I want to stay with hi- Let me go!" Ellen was crying, tears were falling like a major downpour.

"Ellen.. come on! We are returning to Doolin." Scarecrow was restraining Ellen and teleported back to Doolin.

* * *

"Belgae... We have to get him medical help.. and fast." Livane was trying to keep Keats calm, his breathing was becoming slower and slower as the minutes went on.

"I know.. let's get him back to Doolin. The best care will be there and maybe you can cope with Ellen." Belgae replied.

"I was thinking of staying here... maybe to try to track Louise down... Damn.. why won't she just leave these two alone?"

"Good idea Livane.. I should get going... I will meet up with you later?" Belgae asked, looking at Livane's eyes.

"Yes... Of course.." Livane said with a smile, and vanished.

"Alright.. time to get you home Sir Keats." Belgae said, lifting the man with his invisible hands.

* * *

Ellen was laying down in bed, finally asleep after hours of non-stop crying and blaming herself. Scarecrow was leaning against a wall in her hut.

_phoom_

Belgae suddenly appeared in Ellen's hut. He was empty handed.

"Uwee hee hee.. Where's Keats?" Scarecrow whispered.

"He's at his house, all taken care of.. Livane said that he should be up and walking in a few days. How's Ellen?"

"She's okay.. although she did cry herself to sleep. She kept blaming herself for what happened."

"Scarecrow, you and I both know, as well as Livane and Keats, that it wasn't her fault."

"I know Belgae.. but she refuses to listen."

"Well she'll have too, eventually.." Belgae said.

"We best be going. I will leave Ellen a note." Scarecrow said, daylight was approaching.

Belgae nodded in response and left. Scarecrow quickly left a note.

_Dear Ellen,_

_ Uwee hee hee.. Keats is okay. He's at his house.. and don't worry. Everything will be okay, and you did NOTHING. Got it?_

_- Scarecrow _

* * *

**April**

As the months pasted on, Louise wasn't heard from. Ellen had gotten over the fact of injuring Keats.. and life went on. Ellen and Keats had been together for almost 5 months now and Keats was planning a very special surprise on their anniversary. The night before the 5 month mark Ellen and Keats went to the Netherworld. Ellen was told to stay with Livane until 12:00 midnight and then to meet Belgae, Scarecrow, and Keats at the giant tree in the Faery Realm. Keats on the other hand went with Belgae and Scarecrow to find the _gift_ for Ellen.

* * *

**11:59 p.m. **

Ellen and Livane arrived at the giant tree, awaiting Keats and the others. With not much of a wait, they did arrive. Ellen was near the tree and Livane stood near Belgae and Scarecrow, who were a few feet away. Keats walked up to Ellen and embraced her, then a kiss.

"Good evening Ellen." He said, happily.

"Good evening Keats."

"I have something to ask you..."

Many thoughts were running through Ellen's head at this point. She gave a nod and Keats continued.

Keats got down on one knee, and brought a little black velvet box from his jacket pocket. Ellen covered her mouth with her hand, and tears were welling up.. tears of **joy**.

**12:00 midnight**

"Ellen, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Keats asked, opening the velvet box.

"Keats... I.. I don't know wh- Yes!" Ellen said full of happiness.

Keats smiled and opened the velvet box revealing a beautiful diamond ring with two emeralds on each side of the center diamond. He slid the ring on her finger and Ellen jumped into his arms, squealing with happiness. Keats embraced her and laughed along with her. Scarecrow was clapping and Livane and Belgae looked at each other briefly, then took each other's hand and smiled.

"Now, to set a date...!" Ellen said.

* * *

**_'Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_**

**_We hold each other until we see the sunlight_**

**_So if you just_**

**_Hold My Hand_**

**_Baby I promise that I'll do all I can_**

**_Things will get better if you just _**

**_Hold My Hand_**

**_Nothing can come between us if you just_**

**_Hold_**

**_Hold my_**

**_Hold_**

**_Hold my_**

**_Hold _**

**_Hold My Hand_**

**_..._**

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! That was the longest chapter yet! But don't worry, there is more to come! Did you like the proposal scene? Just something simple... Oh! And the little smidge of Livane x Belgae too! The next chapter will be the wedding and more Louise-y goodness... :D Won't be long until the next chapter is out! Rate and Review plz, but no flames! But for now, bye bye.. :)**

**P.S. The song at the end is "Hold My Hand" by Michael Jackson feat. Akon, luv ya MJ! **

**All rights reserved, I don't own this song... or Folklore.. sadly.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm going to try my hand at chapter 5 of my Folklore fanfiction. What did you think of the little smidgen I put in of Livane and Belgae.. Hmm? :D Hahaha.. Oh! And how about the proposal scene? Lol... here I go anyway... :)**

**Chapter 5: The Wedding, Louise, and Belgae and Livane...?**

_"Now to choose a date..!" _

"Yes.. of course Ellen but we have time.. I think Livane would like to talk to you.." Keats said.

"Ok!" Ellen jumped into Keats's arms for another hug. He chuckled in response and hugged her back.

Ellen than ran over to Livane. They were talking, and surprisingly, Livane was talking with Ellen almost as if she was a giddy school girl.

Keats walked over to Belgae and received a pat on the back from him.

"She looks very happy Keats." Belgae said.

"Yes.. she does.." Belgae noticed a smile on Keats's face that rarely ever appeared. He seemed genuinely happy.

"So Belgae...?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with you and Livane..? Are you..?"

"No.. but..."

"No more is needed to be said my friend." Keats removed his glasses for a moment.

Ellen and Livane had finished talking and decided to go their separate ways for the night and meet up sometime soon. Keats and Ellen returned to Doolin, and Livane and Belgae.. well.. went... home. Keats decided to go to the pub, and inform the half-lives of the new engagement. Ellen decided to tell the villagers in the morning, seeing as they probably weren't awake.

"Hello, Charlie, Fir, Frizzie, Damona, Ganocer, and Jimmy." Ellen said cheerfully.

They all turned in her and Keats's direction and said hello simultaneously. Ellen's face was red with embarassment and joy. She held up her hand and revealed her ring to everyone in the Pub. Frizzie and Damona gasped, Charlie and Fir were clapping, Ganocer and Jimmy nodded. Ellen went over to Damona and Frizzie and they all chatted about Ellen's ring and how beautiful it was. Charlie went and congratulated Keats on his engagement.

* * *

After revealing the big surprise at the pub, it was time to go home.

"I'm exhausted." Ellen said, followed by a yawn.

"As am I darling.."

Ellen had stopped in the location where they both usually go separate ways for the night. They had kissed and Ellen broke it off short.

"What's wrong Ellen?" Keats asked, the curiosity showing.

"I was wondering Keats, seeing as we are getting married, I think it's time that we try something.."

"Uh..." Keats cleared his throat, sharply. His face began to brighten with redness.

"We should move in together!" Ellen said happily, with a giggle. She slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh... are you sure Ellen?"

"Yes.. and what did you think I was going to say? Hee hee.."

*Ahem* "Nothing... When?"

"I dunno.. soon though.. I was wondering if I could stay the night with you...?"

"I don't see a problem in that. Why not?"

"Keats, I don't mean just like.. sleeping on your couch.. I mean like.. with you.." Ellen was blushing a deep red.

"Oh.. um... s-sure?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer. Come on, let's go." Keats grabbed Ellen's hand and they walked to his house.

* * *

Belgae and Livane were walking in the Faery Realm together. They still didn't let go of each other's hands. They hadn't decided yet whether or not to tell Ellen and Keats about their relationship. It wasn't anything _too_ special yet.. they had just began this whole relationship thing and were trying it out.

"So Belgae, when are we going to tell Keats and Ellen?" Livane asked.

"Well.. I was thinking at their wedding, after everything's over with."

"Alright." Livane gave Belgae a quick smile, and went home.

* * *

"So, do you prefer a specific side of the bed Ellen?"

"Well... not particularly.. You?" Ellen answered.

"No.." Keats was trying to figure out how this night would progress.

"Where do you usually sleep Keats?"

"On the left, I guess...?" Keats said, uncertain.

"Okay, so you sleep there and I'll sleep on the right side." Ellen was yawning now.

"Alright." Keats answered.

The both of them climbed into bed. It was quite awkward for them, but they knew it would take some time to get used to. Ellen fell asleep fast, snuggling up to Keats' side. Keats blushed slightly and wrapped his arm around Ellen's small body, a smirk appearing on her lips. The night continued well, except for the occasional thunder from the storm passing over. Ellen squirmed a bit each time thunder struck while Keats snored lightly.

The next morning, Keats slept while Ellen went around Doolin and spread the news. There was to be two weddings. One in the morning for the villagers of Doolin and one at night in the Faery Realm for their friends in the Netherworlds. Two weddings meant 2 dresses for Ellen...

* * *

3 months passed and Belgae, Scarecrow, and Keats were often getting together, but not as much as Ellen and Livane. They never stopped talk about the wedding. Seeing as the wedding was oh.. about 2 weeks away!, Ellen was getting more nervous by the second! She didn't even have time to think about those in the Netherworlds. Which, in their case, might not have been the best choice in all of the world. While being busy with wedding plans, everyone forgot about ... Louise.

Louise hadn't been heard from for those 3 months. But no one knew of her plannings. She was instructed by the Faery Lord (Before his death) to keep a watchful eye out for Ellen and Keats. She had heard him planning something along the lines of the death of the two, and made it her goal, to KILL them off. So she could become, the ruler, the Queen persay of the Netherworlds. So far all of her plans have failed. They only seriously injured Ellen and Keats. But she was making sure that their wedding night would be.. something.. _special._

* * *

Those two weeks had passed quicker than Ellen anticipated. It was 10 a.m. on a Friday morning. Ellen was at Mrs. Lester's house with Suzette, who finally decided to show her face once again in town. Ellen's hair was up in a ponytail with many small flowers in it. Her dress was much more simpler than her night wedding gown. The morning dress was a strapless, light purple with crystals on the hem of the chest. Just something simple with white flats.

Keats was with O'Connell and getting all dressed up. He was wearing a dress shirt with black pants and his signature purple coat. The tux was for the bigger wedding later in the Netherworlds.

"So Keats.. How are you feeling?" O'Connell asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm doing alright.."

"Nervous?"

"A bit. I'm more worried about how Ellen is. I hope she doesn't get cold feet." Keats said, lacing up his boots.

"Want me to check?"

"Uh.. sure. But get back soon we have 10 minutes until we have to be up at the Cliff of Sidhe."

"Alright." O'Connell left and made his way across the road to Mrs. Lester's house.

He arrived and knocked on the door. Mrs. Lester let him in.

"Hello Mr. O'Connell!" Ellen said.

She was dressed and Mrs. Lester was about to hand her her earrings. They were simple diamond studs which glistened in the sunlight.

"Well you look mighty beautiful Ms. Ellen!" O'Connell stated.

"Why thank you!" Ellen replied, blushing a bit.

"I'm here to check up on ya. Keats thinks ya might be getting cold feet there. Are you?"

"Um.. I'm just nervous.. not cold feet! He's the one that should be asked if he's getting cold feet." Ellen laughed. _The **bigger** wedding is later! _She thought inwardly.

"Alrighty then. See you soon Ms. Ellen and you too Ms. Lester." O'Connell said his good-byes and left.

* * *

Everyone was atop the Cliff of Sidhe except Ellen and O'Connell. He was to be giving her away, considering her father.. isn't there. They were making their way up the Cliff and soon Keats spotted his beautiful, soon to be wife. Everything about her was beautiful to Keats, he knew that he made the right choice to ask Ellen. When Ellen stepped in front of him and took his hand, it was like a dream. They heard everything that was being said, but it was.. like a back-round sound.

_We are gathered here today to unite in holy matrimony Mr. Keats and Ms. Ellen._

Keats was staring into Ellen's bright green eyes. A smile never left her face as she whispered _I love you..._ and he replied with the same. Time went on, but it seemed to go on every so slowly. Exchanging rings and vows...

_"I do.."_

_"I do.." _

_You may now kiss the bride._

Keats brought Ellen into a hug by the waist and kissed her passionately.

_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Keats!_

They released each other and the small crowd clapped. Ellen's smile continued to stay put on her face, and for once in a very long time, Keats had a genuine smile across his face. Mrs. Lester pulled her aside for a minute and handed her a tiara. Ellen stared at it blankly.

"Here, I thought you might want this for your _other_ wedding. It was your mother's. She asked me to give it to you on your wedding day." She whispered, then smiled.

Ellen's eyes began to well up. Her mother's tiara... the very same she one she wore on her wedding day.

"Thank you..." Ellen said, trying to dry her tears. She and Mrs. Lester hugged.

She went back to Keats and they all returned home for the day. _I wonder how she knew about the other wedding.. ? _Ellen thought briefly. For the time being, they went back to Keats' house until later that night. Livane has Ellen's dress and Belgae had Keats' tuxedo.

* * *

Ellen must have been exhausted because by 12:00 noon, she was out on Keats' couch. Keats chuckled. _I didn't think that you would be this tired by now my dearest. Planning a wedding must be very tiring. _He thought.

_*Flashback*_

_It was 2 weeks before the wedding and if you had something to ask or to tell to Ellen, it better have been good. She was extremely moody for someone who's almost always happy. Once Belgae asked about something to do with the guests and Ellen flipped out. Even Keats was sincerely scared and Livane told them both to leave. It wasn't even Livane's wedding, but she took Ellen's side with EVERYTHING. When Ellen was pissed, Livane was twice as pissed. Both Keats and Belgae stayed away from Ellen and Livane for the next 2 days._

_*End of Flashback*_

The clock struck 11:00 p.m. and Keats woke Ellen. They stretched and made their way to the Henge, making sure not to be caught by someone. They entered the Faery Realm to be greeted by Scarecrow, Belgae, and Livane.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Keats!" Belgae said.

"Hi!" Ellen said, suddenly not so tired anymore.

Livane gave Ellen a look saying, " Come on, it's time to go!"

Ellen nodded in response and elbowed her newly wedded husband. He understood and they gave each other a small kiss and went on their way to get ready.

* * *

The Faery Realm was filled with Hellrealm Denizens, Faerys, and many other inhabitants of many different realms. This truly was the event off the century, besides the death of the Faery Lord. Everyone was so pre-occupied by everything, they didn't notice a particular figure, covered in black, in the back corner of the crowd.

As the ceremony began, all those who were loud quieted. Ellen was coming down the aisle, her gown was now white with sage green Celtic designs going up the front in the middle. Her mother's pendant hung between her breasts and her mother's tiara looked as if it was placed ever so gently on her head. Her hair was curled up upon her head with white pearls throughout the swirls. She had a bouquet of white lilies also.

Keats was wearing your standard tuxedo and it just so happened that his tie matched the wedding colors. He stood waiting patiently, for the second time today. But this time, his wife looked even more beautiful. Under the light of the giant tree of the Faery Realm, were Keats proposed, Ellen looked practically like an angel. The exchanging of vows occurred and the "priest" who was several feet away from the couple, asked:

"If anyone objects, speak now of forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent, except for Louise, she was moving, getting ready...

As the "priest" was about to say "You may now kiss the bride," he was cut of in mid sentence. He fell to the ground, **dead.**

"Oh my god!" Ellen said.

Keats ran over and bent down to check on his pulse and he saw something out of the corner of his eye. **A spear. **A spear... Louise threw a spear and it was heading for Ellen.

"Ellen!" Keats screamed, as he got up trying to run to Ellen.

"Wha- Nughh!" Ellen was flung against the tree, a spear pinning her to it, through her body, at the waist. Blood spewed everywhere. Ellen's dress was no longer white at the waist, instead it was growing a steady red color. The tree was covered in blood too.

Everyone was frantic. They all stopped and turned to face a figure. The figure unmasked herself while releasing one of the most senile laughs.

"Hello everyone! I hope you weren't enjoying yourself too much. I'm in control from here on out." Louise said, a murderous smile across her face.

Keats was with Ellen at the tree, trying to keep her awake. "You... You bitch! Why? On our wedding day!" Keats screamed. Belgae could tell that he was almost at the point of transcension. His eyes flaring the purple that they do during battle. Belgae rushed to his side, trying to calm his friend. It was effortless.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" and that was that. Keats, the raging, pure white entity, bolted across the crowd of guests, pinning Louise to a tree by the throat.

His eyes flared like purple flames. His fingertips, his footsteps, glowed with purple. He was truly a scary sight to see in this state. Louise was laughing at the sight of him. She was crazy laughing. Keats grip on her throat got tighter and tighter, it seemed not to even affect her in the slightest.

"You think that you scare me, you dammed half-life? Well news flash Mr. Reporter, your little wife over there, she'll die, whether it be tonight, or some other night... she will die.. and I'll make you suffer... I'll make you watch her death. I'll keep your eyes wide open for ya, and let you witness the torture and pain that your wife will endure, and finally, her very own death, with yours soon after! MUAHAHAHAHA!" And she was gone.

Keats turned back to his normal state, his eyes still flaring. The guests looked at him terrified. Livane stepped down from the small stage like thing that the ceremony was on and walked to the middle of the crowd.

"Alright, I'm sorry for all of you to witness these events... but, you must go home now. Thank you for attending and for the gifts. I will inform you all of Ellen's conditions." Livane stated, boldly.

Keats didn't move. Belgae went up to him while Livane removed Ellen from the tree.

"She was right there.. In my fucking grasp! God dammit! Why? Why tonight? Why ever? Belgae...?" Keats was officially breaking down.

"Yes my dear friend?"

"Why..? Why does she go after us?"

"I have no idea Sir Keats. The best thing to do now, is to get Ellen back to Doolin and to dress those.. wounds." Belgae said, glancing over to Livane carrying Ellen's limp body.

* * *

They left leaving Keats alone. Scarecrow was awaiting everyone's arrival back in Doolin. And Keats... well he was releasing something alright. He went on a rage-filled, destruction phase. He was crying and destroying anything in his path for about a mile.

He returned to Doolin at 2:00 a.m. Scarecrow was pacing back and forth and Belgae and Livane were talking over in the corner of Keats' house. Ellen was in the other room.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it." Keats said.

''How are you feeling?" Belgae asked.

Keats looked as if he'd been taken and beat all to hell, and then cried for 2 hours straight.

"I've been better." The sadness showing in his eyes.

"Okay. Well Ellen is in your bedroom sleeping. We cleaned and dressed her wounds. We'll let you know if we get anything on Louise. Until next time.. goodbye." Livane said. "Oh, and one more thing. I found this on the stage. It must have fallen off of Ellen when the... Yeah... So here." She handed Keats Ellen's mother's tiara. Dried blood on the crystal dangling in the middle.

"Ellen's mother's tiara...? Thanks Livane. You too guys." Keats said, glancing at Belgae and Scarecrow.

* * *

Keats walked over to their bed. His wife laying there, sweat on her forehead, breathing softly. Her hair was still curly from the wedding earlier. _Ellen, why can't I protect you? I try so hard! It seems as if... I want to be able to protect you, from anything. But no matter how hard I try... I'm so weak, I can't stand it! You always end up hurt. Why? _ Keats thought inwardly. He removed his belt and shirt and climbed into bed with Ellen, but made sure he was gentle about it.

* * *

Back in the Endless Corridor, Belgae and Livane were together at Belgae's living area. They were sitting together on his bed.

"Belgae.." Livane's voice drifted off.

"Hmm?"

"Today got me thinking..."

"About?

"Ellen.. and Keats.."

"What do you mean my dear?" Belgae asked, the curiosity showing in his voice.

"I think.. Ellen is very special to the higher ups in the Netherworlds."

"Then why would they try to kill her? That doesn't make sense."

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of special. I'm saying that I think the higher ups are afraid of her, as if.. she's higher than them."

"Livane my dear, you couldn't possibly mean what I think you mean?" Belgae gave Livane a look, although you couldn't tell because the man was invisible.

"..."

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo.. What did ya think of chapter 5? ( CLIFFHANGER! XD ) Hmmm? I truly knew what Keats felt like when I wrote this chapter... It didnt really start picking up until the wedding in the Netherworlds... Damn writer's block -_-" I almost started to cry when I was writing about Keats and his destructive weaknesses. :'(**

**Anywho.. comments/reviews are welcome! No flames please~!**


End file.
